


Wild Things

by JadeJem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Angst, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, He just wants love, I suck at tags, Kissing, Mariblanc, Marichat, Romance, Sexual Tension, and yeah, drabble prompt, she does too, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: He says nothing for a short while, simply choosing to stare at her in consideration. Finally, he shrugs. "You've got me. I'm changing my mind. I don't want Ladybug anymore."Marinette tries not to let her relief show."I want to keep you, instead."Oh boy.





	Wild Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, loves. I'm #thriving because I love Chat Blanc lowkey and have been wanting to write him really bad.
> 
> i'm not trash you are
> 
> Prompt 17, Mariblanc - "Do it, and you'll have some regrets."
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

"What do you want from me?" Marinette asks coldly, picking at the ropes knotting her wrists together. "Being tied to the back of my own desk chair isn't exactly something I have on my bucket list. I  _don't_  want to be apart of your porno,  _thanks_."

The moon shines in through Marinette's windows, providing only a small measure of light in her dark bedroom. Chat is a mere silhouette to the glow; the only other thing she can see are his vivid yellow eyes.

Chat chuckles, though the sound is low and hollow. "I see why he likes you. You're funny, sure, but that sweet little mouth of yours is going to get you in  _trouble_ ," he growls deep in the back of his throat, roughly grabbing her chin and running the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip.

Marinette stares at his shadowed face before making a move to bite him. "Why are you doing this, Chat Noir?"

"I'm  _not_  Chat Noir," he snaps heatedly, yanking his hand out of reach of her teeth with a glare that sends ice shooting through her veins. "My name is  _Chat Blanc_  now, and I need your help."

"Tying me up is a  _great_  start," Marinette drawls sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Chat Blanc's lips quirk up in what appears to be a small sign of amusement before he circles around her. Her binds suddenly fall loose, and Marinette slowly gets to her feet, cautiously watching Chat out of the corner of her eye. "Why do you think I can help you?"

Chat examines his razor-sharp claws, yellow eyes glowing brilliantly. "Because you know Ladybug."

Marinette crosses her arms over her chest and leans against her desk, her face ducking out of the pool of moonlight. "The  _entire city_ knows Ladybug."

"Ah," Chat hums, pointing one clawed finger at her, "but you're a friend of hers."

Marinette scowls, her heart jumping nervously. "How would  _you_  know?"

"She told Chat Noir to keep an eye on you as she went off on some secret mission. Remember that pathetic excuse for an artist? The one that was in love with you?" Chat yawns, finally meeting her gaze.

"Chat," Marinette says carefully, biting back a seething comment that had jumped into her mouth at the insult directed towards Nathaniel, "if you tell me where the akuma is, I can get rid of it for you."

Chat snorts. " _Really_ , Princess? You're going to try to talk me down from my high perch?"

"I'm trying to help you because I care about you!" Marinette exclaims, emotion leaking into her voice as her eyes water at seeing Chat (her silly, flirty, _adorably kind_  Chat) in his current condition.

He says nothing for a short while, simply choosing to stare at her in consideration. Finally, he shrugs. "You've got me. I'm changing my mind. I don't want Ladybug anymore."

Marinette tries not to let her relief show.

"I want to keep you, instead."

" _What_?" Marinette squawks, jumping away only to run into her desk table. "Why  _me_? There are plenty of other girls you could—"

Chat is a hair's width away in a heartbeat, murmuring with wild but thoughtful eyes as he gives her a quick once-over, "But none of them are you."

Marinette's breath quivers as it leaves her mouth, her eyes glued to his. Chat exhales lightly, ghosting her lips with his as his bright eyes of the  _wrong color_  try to read her expression.

"You know," Marinette manages, her upper lip brushing his as she says, "for a big, bad villain, all you seem to want is a companion."

For a moment, Marinette swears that a spark of emerald flickers through his cat-like irises. "Or maybe I just want someone to use as a hostage," he replies, just as soft, if a bit harshly.

"You untied me, Chat," Marinette reminds him faintly, her eyelashes brushing his cheekbone where the mask meets skin. "You don't want a hostage."

His lips crash against hers, surprising and painful but so,  _so_  passionate. Almost immediately, Marinette shoves him away, effectively putting space between them as she tries to regain control over her breathing.

"Not good enough for you, Princess?" Chat Blanc sneers, anger and obvious hurt coloring his voice as he takes a step back.

"Not nearly," Marinette replies easily, breathing leveling out. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you how to kiss a lady?"

Chat looks momentarily taken aback before crossing his arms over his chest, huffing, and muttering, "I kiss just  _fine_ , thank you."

Marinette snorts. "If that's how you kiss girls, then I'm opting out."

Chat's gaze snaps to her, a glare pulling at his usually benevolent features. "Okay, then,  _Princess_ ," he snarks sarcastically, a hint of a pout playing along his lips, "how would  _you_  initiate a kiss?"

"Well," Marinette hums, gently pushing away from her desk before making her way towards him, "I think I would start with... this." She reaches up and traces up his jawline with her thumb until it rests along the crest of his cheekbone where skin meets mask. Chat shivers under her touch, his eyes sharp and watchful.

"And then... this." Her other hand meets the base of his neck, where baby hairs tickle her fingers. "And then..." She stands on her tiptoes and softly presses her lips to his. It takes a moment for him to reciprocate, but when he does, he presses back harder, chasing her lips when she pulls away. "Ah ah, Kitty," she tuts, mischief curving her lips. "Soft."

This time, he meets her halfway. His lips are almost hesitant against hers, and she reassures him by deepening the kiss with a smile. He responds in kind, following her every movement with a stroke of his lips against hers, completely compliant as opposed to trying to gain control. Marinette leads him back towards her desk, where she breaks the kiss momentarily to hop onto it. She beckons him towards her, and he fills the space she leaves open, her legs winding around his abdomen as he gently presses her against the wall.

He worships her mouth and gasps when she slips her tongue into his, drawing a sound out of her. She keeps the speed smooth and slow so things don't get too heated as she explores the contours of his chest, reveling in the feel of solid muscle underneath the leather-like substance of his suit.

She finds one of his pockets and slips her fingers in, grasping beads. He staggers away from her, the chain of beads coming out as he goes, leaving Marinette to stare at a charm bracelet.

 _Her_  charm bracelet.

She looks from the charms to the boy, still feeling high on his kisses as he stares at her, and snaps the bracelet in half.

An akuma comes fluttering out, and Marinette rushes to catch it with her bare hands, calling on her transformation as Chat Blanc crumbles to the ground. She hurriedly cleanses the butterfly before dropping to her knees where Chat lies, shaking hands hovering just over his side. "Chat?"

Chat groans and rolls onto his side to face her, eyes glazed over as the dark magic slips away, revealing black material once more. "L'dybug?"

She smiles, inexplicably sad for reasons she can't explain.

(After all, she'd only kissed him because it had worked in the past and she needed to distract him. It's not like she wanted to or anything like that—that doesn't even make sense.

Chat passing on Ladybug for Marinette? Not appealing at all, nope.

...oh boy.)

"Yeah. You're okay now, Kitty. I'm here for you."

He sits up with a grunt. "Where are we?"

The smile stays in place, though it feels more strained. "Doesn't matter. Let's get out of here."

"Yeah," he replies faintly, is head feeling fuzzy as he staggers to his feet and looks around Marinette's room. "Let's... let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this was supposed to be part of my drabble collection installment but it's long enough to post as a stand-alone sooooo take it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Xoxo, J.


End file.
